In the Darkness
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [AioriaxShura, ShuraxAioros, Otras Parejas] Cp 2: Shura y Shaka tienen 1 pequeña riña x Aioria. Aioros aparece en un templo bajo las ordenes de alguien k no es Athena. Mientras k Milo tiene un lio de sentimientos x Camus
1. Guilty

_Gracias a quienes leyeron INSOMNIO, mi primer fic de esta pareja nwn_

_Por ello, y porque deseaba volver a escribir de Aioria y Shura, es que eh regresado con un nuevo proyecto ya que finalmente eh terminado cuatro de mis fics pendientes o.o_

**Guilty**

Los dedos se aferraban a las sedosas sabanas que arropaban su cuerpo, apretándolas con fuerza dentro de su puño. Cubierta por sudor se encontraba su frente. Aquellos ojos de un verde tan profundo como el fondo de una botella, se mantenían custodiados por los parpados mientras dormía...

Shura de Capricornio, el décimo guardián del santuario de Athena, aparentemente dormía profundamente en su lecho. No se podía asegurar que sus sueños fuesen tranquilos, ya que desde que volvió de cuenta nueva a la vida, terribles pesadillas atormentan sus más descansados sueños, despertándolo sobre saltado, con el corazón a punto de abandonar las profundidades de su pecho mientras enjugaba el líquido claro y salado que brotaba de los poros de su piel, y su respiración trataba de moderarse, pareciendo como si hubiera emprendido una larga carrera desde Piscis hasta Aries y viceversa más de cien veces.

Sentado sobre el que había sido su descanso, con las piernas extendidas y abiertas, una mano suplicante en sobre el pecho pidiéndole al corazón aminorar los palpitares desesperados, apoyada la otra en el muslo sosteniendo al parecer la sudorosa frente, quizá tratando de borrar las imágenes del sus tormentosos sueños.

Él no comprendía el porque seguía soñando lo mismo, una y otra vez sin descanso. A veces el pensamiento le dominaba y llegaba a la conclusión de que Aioros lo atormentaba por matarlo, por arrebatarle una vida que ya nadie podría regresarle:

Les había revivido Athena hacia tan solo unos meses, a todos los santos de oro a su servicio menos al que había sido más fiel de todos los presentes en aquella habitación, al caballero de Sagitario: Aioros.

Dohko al preguntar el motivo por el cual no se encontraba presente, obtuvo por respuesta algo que no solo le heló a él la sangre, si no también a los demás dorados, ya que esperaban reunirse todos de nuevo, ahora sin esperanza alguna...

-"_Sin su cuerpo es imposible_"

Fue lo que dijo ella. Y es que nadie jamás se enteró del lugar en el cual Mitsumasa Kido enterró al joven sagitario. De haberlo sabido, Aioros hubiera revivido, y Shura podría decirle lo mucho que le amaba y el como se sentía por matarle pensando que era un traidor...

-"Yo te amaba..."- Murmuró el español con la mirada sombría, recogiendo con los brazos las piernas y abrazándose a sí mismo, tal como hubiera hecho el castaño de estar ahí con él

Podía anhelante cerrar los ojos y recordar su mirada verde esmeralda intensa, el palpitar acelerado del corazón al sentir el tacto del joven sagitario cuando este tomaba en un suave y firme agarre su mano, o también recordar el cálido aliento del arquero muy cerca de su boca, dejando que sus labios se unieran en un beso casi perfecto y vehemente...

Muy a su pesar, los parpados no se encontraban cerrados mucho tiempo, puesto que las mismas imágenes de aquella batalla contra la persona que tanto amaba, lo mataba a más no poder; y es que Aioros iba a decirle algo muy importante aquella noche fatal, sin que Shura pudiera dejarle hablar, dándole muerte y dejándolo con la idea de que era un traidor, alguien que le había perdido el total respeto

En pocas palabras, el joven sagitario murió pensado que no le amaba tanto como profesaba, que aquellas palabras solemnes noche tras noche, mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello castaño y besando la desnudez de su pecho, no eran más que simples mentiras que en unas cuantas horas se habían ido por el hoyo

Y como si el insomnio no fuera suficiente, ahora también estaban las lágrimas que corrían por sus ahora pálidas mejillas, haciendo aún más grave y notorio el sentimiento de culpa...

Ya que Shura le había matado, y de haber creído en sus palabras, quizá hubiese existido una gran diferencia entre la situación desesperada de ahora, y la que se pudo haber vivido entonces, puesto que el arquero no habría muerto solo y triste, pensando que el amor de su vida ya no lo quería

- . - . - . - . - . -

El pasto seco crujía bajo sus pies. Las hojas verdes teñidas por partes a café oscuro, demostraban que el otoño estaba cerca; y mientras caminaba por el sendero de árboles de camino al valle de Leo, el viento revolteaba sus cabellos sin hacerle fastidiar si quiera, y es que el español tenía otras cosas en la cabeza

Capricornio sabía que no era al único al que sentimiento de culpa lo mataba, puesto que percibía a través del cosmo de Aioria, lo arrepentido y acongojado que el pensar en su hermano lo ponía, ya que él también había dudado la mayor parte de su vida, la lealtad del sagitario para con Athena.

Y es que Shura no podía culparle, no después de todo lo que león sufrió con su partida: desde maltratos por parte de los guardianes y otros cabellos, hasta la enemistad de algunos de los pupilos; sólo él se atrevió a estar a su lado cuando parecía perdido, aunque ahora comprendía que aquello solo fuera un vil reflejo de la culpa carcomiéndose el alma

Quizá fuera eso, o tal vez el hecho de que ambos castaños se parecían.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente una estatua en forma de centauro disparando una flecha hacia la nada, siendo aquél un monumento reconocido a la memoria de Aioros, y a falta de una tumba.

Shura tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él, de decirle varias cosas y entre ellas disculparse, porque sentía que su propia alma no viviría en paz si no lo hacia, si no lograba escuchar de los labios del arquero la indulgencia que tanto anhelaba

Sus rodillas tocaron la tierra. Con los dedos delineó las letras doradas que se encontraban grabas en el monumento '_Al caballero de gran valor, le dedicamos tan merecido homenaje por brindarnos de nuevo un rayo esperanza_'. Eso era justamente lo que el castaño le había brindado al darle su primer beso, al estar con él de aquella forma tan plena y bella en la que fueron uno solo...

-"_Shura..._"

El español abrió los ojos de repente, levantándose del piso enseguida para enjugar la pequeña lágrima que osó resbalar de sus ojos en un momento.

-"Hola Aioria"- Saludó embozando una de sus siempre simpáticas sonrías, una que sin que él mismo supiera, enloquecía al león

-"No esperaba verte por aquí"- Parándose junto al español, el castaño comentó. Suspiró Shura, girando su rostro hacia el sonriente semblante del moreno

-"Tenia que venir a verlo, hoy es su cumpleaños y creo que si olvidara saludarlo no me lo perdonaría"- Sus palabras propias le recordaron cuantas cosas pensó aquella noche, siendo ese el mismo tema del que todo trató, acerca del muy seguro rencor que el arquero le guardaba. La mirada del décimo guardián se enfocó de nuevo en el monumento, de pronto sintiendo un hoyo. Aioria pareció darse cuenta de la intranquilidad que ahora formaba parte de Shura, ya que desde siempre lo había recordado como una persona animada y risueña, burlándose incluso del destino y de la vida venidera. Leo suspira de igual forma, resignado a pasar un día más sin su hermano, puesto que han pasado casi quince años desde entonces y aún no logra olvidarlo. Sus rodillas morenas se clavan en el piso, quedando de rodillas como capricornio lo había estado hace un rato

-"Me pregunto si a mi alguna vez me perdonó"- Dice con la voz apagada. Shura es quien le mira ahora, sin saber de que forma puede darle un confort que él mismo no encuentra. El español se arrodilla a su lado, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno

-"No fuiste el único que dudó de él"- Confiesa con una amarga sonrisa. Aioria le mira de reojo, notando enseguida la enorme tristeza que carcome al décimo guardián. El pelinegro deja el hombro del león para recargar la mano sobre la tierra, tomando un puño y apretándolo con fuerza. Shura jamás le confesó a Aioria que fue él quien asesinó a Aioros, no había tenido el valor de decírselo por miedo a que se alejara de su lado, abandonándolo en su propia soledad sin el sagitario; pero ahora que lo sabía, tenía aún más miedo de que lo culpase por arrebatarle a la única familia que tenía a sus siete años

-"Tú y él... tenían algo ¿Verdad?"- Los verdes y profundos ojos del español se abren un tanto más, parpadeando tres veces antes de comprender lo que el león quería saber. Gira su rostro tan sólo un poco, mirando el perfil sonrojado del quinto guardián, quien traza signos sobre la tierra remarcándolos una y otra vez

-"Nosotros éramos amigos"- Responde con un balbuceo Capricornio, pero sabe que Aioria no esta conforme con esa respuesta

-"No me refiero a eso"- Su rostro se levemente se gira hacia Capricornio, teniendo esa curiosidad por preguntar acerca del pasado con su hermano –"¿Tú amabas a mi hermano?"- Los dientes de Shura se pegan a sus labios dando un breve y pequeño mordisco, mientras que sus mejillas se matizan a un exquisito tono carmín. No puede evitarlo. La mirada que el castaño cruza ahora con él es muy similar a la que Aioros tantas veces le dedicó en el pasado, removiendo aquellas tan raras sensaciones en el fondo de su vientre. Suspiró resignado, dándose por vencido al saber que tarde o temprano debería tocar de nuevo ese tema sobre todo si al moreno se lo debía

-"Si..."- Responde apartando la vista de nuevo, cubriendo por instinto sus ojos ahora cerrados, para evitar con ello que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalen de nuevo por su mejilla. El santo de Leo a comenzando a notar la intranquilidad que invade al español, pero debe saber una última cosa, es de suma y vital importancia para si propia alma

-"¿Aún sientes algo por él?"- Shura se siente intrigado. Han pasado casi quince años, es muy difícil responder una pregunta como esa; además, son tantos lo sentimientos que custodia su corazón que no puede distinguir lo que en verdad le inspira el caballero de Sagitario, ya que le amaba, después le odió, ahora no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía. Solloza desesperado al encontrase atrapado en el laberinto de sus propias emociones, prisionero de los miedos del pasado, sin una luz que le señale alguna salida posible

Aioria se siente torpe, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan preguntón, metiendo la pata hasta el fondo y haber provocado aquellas lágrimas en el español. El quinto guardián no sabe que hacer, solo atina a aproximarse un poco más al décimo custodio, logrando envolverle con los brazos hasta protegerlo de sus propios demonios, envolviendo con su cuerpo el del español dándole un poco de su calor humano. Un agradecido Shura corresponde su muestra de afecto, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del quinto custodio, sin si quiera imaginar que dentro de ese gesto de dos buenos 'amigos', se esconde un sentimiento aún mayor a lo que el español se imaginaba...

- . - . - . - . - . -

Hubiera deseado esta tarde decírselo, en la que tomaron sus brazos la figura de capricornio entre ellos, aprisionándolo contra sí, respirando el suave olor de sus rebeldes negros; pero él mismo ocasionó ese estado tan deprimente en décimo guardián, siendo responsable incluso de que se negara a comer en todo el día.

Leo estaba consiente de la gran culpabilidad que al capricorniano, más no se imaginó que su sentir fuera tal a verse como la sombra del bromista, alegre y sarcástico Shura, siendo muy difícil para el felino controlar sus emociones y sentimientos como esa tarde, en la que sus propios labios estuvieron a punto de traicionarlo, tratando de revelar el secreto más grande que jamás hubiese guardado, ni siquiera cuando Milo le contó que le gustaba Acuario y se mordió lengua de ganas por contárselo. NO, esto era aún más serio y no un juego de niños como entonces

Y él quería que Shura fuera feliz, si no le amara no lo desearía...

Quizá Aioria podría darle esa paz y confort que le hacia tanta falta, brindarle un poco de la calma que le hacia falta para vivir tranquilo, siendo la única salida que el español tenía para no caer en un mundo de soledad y vacío completo...

- . - . - . - . - . -

Una noche más sus dedos apresan desesperadamente las sabanas, cerrándolas con fuerza dentro del puño. La cabeza se ladea de un lado hacia otro, tratando de despertar o de impedir seguir soñando lo mismo...

-"_¡Eres un traidor!_"

-"_¡Shura, déjame explicarte!_"

-"_No quiero escuchar nada de ti ¡Excalibur!_"

-"¡_SHURA, NO!_"

-¡AIOROS!"- Desesperado gritó, extendiendo la extremidad derecha hacia alguna parte de la nada delante de él, tratando al parecer de alcanzar algo que ahí no se encontraba, mientras movido por alguna parte de su cuerpo se sentaba en la cama. Una noche más que su frente ardía y sudaba, dejando brotar de ella líquidas toxinas. Sus pálidas mejillas impregnadas de sudor y llanto, se contraían al tiempo que hacia esfuerzos impresionantes por jalar bocanas de aire, tratando de que este circulase de cuenta nueva hasta algún resquicio del cerebro. De nuevo el codo buscó apoyo en su muslo, sosteniendo sobre la palma el peso de la frente sudada. Los custodios de sus pupilas, cosquilleaban en tanto que él trataba de contener el llanto, no pudiendo una noche más detener el sentimiento de culpa dentro de su ser.

Debería ser tan fácil como olvidar un mal sueño, que entre más intentas recordar mayor es la dificultad de hacerlo; pero lo cierto que estas pesadillas venían a remover los mismos sentimientos que lo carcomían en el día, haciéndole mucho más difícil de sobrellevar.

Quizá como caballero dorado debería estar acostumbrado ha rodeado de la muerte estar; sin embargo no era cosa fácil si sabias que la muerte de una persona que lo era todo para ti, aún cuando este ser era inocente de un crimen al que se le acusó con injusticia.

Sus piernas se movieron fuera de las sabanas y del lecho, buscando apoyo en el frío suelo hasta quedar completamente sentado, aún con los codos sobre los muslos y la cabeza apoyada en las palmas de las manos. Infló las mejillas, conteniendo un poco aire dentro de los pulmones, expulsándolo con pesadez un tanto derrotado

Pensar era una de las cosas que más detestaba, puesto que miles de imágenes confusas, diversas y hasta dolorosas, asaltaban sus recuerdos haciéndole daño; a pesar de ese temor, debía tomar una decisión, algo que pudiera solucionar las cosas en su vida, quizá un viaje a España, alguna misión del santuario, cualquier cosa que mantuviera sus pensamientos ajenos a cosas del pasado, pero presentes en los acontecimientos que de verdad merecían su atención

-"Aioria..."- Aunque el pelinegro quisiera marcharse, no deseaba dejar al felino solo, no de nuevo. Y es que había algo que le ataba al castaño, no se explicaba que era, solo sentía esa extraña necesidad de permanecer a su lado, volver a repetir un momento aquél acercamiento de esa tarde: Esa profunda y destellante verde mirada, penetrando en sus pupilas ante esa mínima cercanía; la morena tez haciendo un perfecto contraste entre su ojos y el cabello castaño en un corto muy similar al de Aioros...

Cual le resultaba al español contener un suspiro de sus labios al recordarle, porque él se parecía mucho al sagitario, tanto en la personalidad amable y el carácter alegre, siempre al servicio de los demás importante muy poco su persona, sobre todo si se trataba de Shura, y ciertamente en eso se le parecía más a su hermano, en esa profunda amistad y unión que actualmente tenían...

Sus tímpanos entonces percibieron un sonido hueco y lejano, siéndole un tanto familiar. Puso un poco más de atención al silencio reinando dentro de su cuarto, sólo roto por el correr del agua fuera de la ventana –estaba lloviendo-. El ruido se repitió una vez más, reconociéndolo enseguida como golpes en la puerta, algo raro si afuera parecía diluviar. Se levantó de un salto, caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta con la pequeña vela en la mano que había encendido, y tomando la fría manija con un torpe movimiento

-"¡Aioria!"- Exclamó sorprendido y asustado. El castaño se encontraba temblando fuera de su cuarto, completamente empapado a causa de la lluvia que había azotado esa noche. No solamente parecía desagradarle el hecho de encontrarse con la camisa de la pijama pegada a su pecho por culpa del agua, si no que también por que Shura recordaba con exactitud que cuando era niño le desagradaba bañarse y entonces comenzaba una guerra sin tregua donde siempre solía ganar el pequeño castaño. Antes de pensar si quiera como reaccionar, sus manos ya habían tomando las extremidades del moreno con suavidad, atrayéndolo hacia el interior de la habitación –"¿En que estabas pensando?"- Reprendió el pelinegro caminando apresuradamente hasta el baño y traerle la toalla al empapado felino

-"No quise molestar..."- Respondió sin tener más excusas ni palabras para él, habiéndose quedado más que sonrojado, con la mente en blanco cuando su piel y la del décimo guardián tuvieron aquél breve contacto

-"Sabes que no es eso"- Dijo en tono serio pasándole la toalla. Aioria suspiró, Shura no se veía de muy buen humor para que él viniera con sus cosas, intentado decirle aquello que sentía desde hace tanto y que había preferido guardar en un cofre dorado dentro de su alma hasta esa anoche –"Ponte ropa seca"- El castaño levantó la mirada que había estado agachada mientras secaba su cabello y algunas otras partes de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se matizaron a un tono sonrosado al tomar las prendas que Capricornio ponía en sus brazos –"Yo iré a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente, quédate aquí"- Leo asintió con una sonrisa, mientras contemplaba, después la salida de su amor de antaño

La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, remarcando los músculos torneados del torso, muslos y las curvas traseras. Con las yemas de los dedos se subió la playera desde el abdomen hasta el pecho, retirándola por arriba de la cabeza –despeinando aún más su cabellera- y dejándola sobre la silla de madera a un lado de la mesa. Sus manos se apoderaron de la pretina del pantalón, resbalándolo hacia abajo con sutilidad por las piernas hasta que la prenda mojada quedó hasta los tobillos, pudiendo empujarla con los pies y tomarla de nuevo con las manos dejándola sobre la otra. La delgada y fina toalla deslizó por las partes aún húmedas de su cuerpo desnudo, secando a sí aquellas partes para ponerse la ropa del español, con Shura en cada rincón de sus pensamientos

¿Qué sería sentir una fina caricia de los dedos de capricornio recorrer todo su cuerpo con esmero y entrega? ¿Cómo se sentiría ser besado una y otra vez hasta perder la locura por ese pelinegro?

Afuera la lluvia parecía haberse detenido ya, pero dentro de esa habitación, Aioria sentía calor, una excitación que sabía solo el español lograría apagar.

En su mente no había rastro de limites para lo que se imaginaba haciendo con el décimo guardián: aquellos blancos y finos dedos explorando su hombría, esos perfectos labios españoles dejando rastros imperceptibles de alguna partícula desprendida de la boca tal como saliva, mientras ambos cuerpos vibraban de placer entre aquellas cuatro paredes

Entrecortadamente suspira, sintiendo su propia hombría un tanto endurecida dentro de los pantalones de Capricornio, teniendo las mejores alucinaciones de su vida sobre el pelinegro y él mismo. Se sienta sobre la cama, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo tras de sí, en las manos que ahora le sirven de apoyo. Con los dedos logra percibir lo suave que es la ahora fría sabana, cuya sedosa superficie tuvo el placer de tocar el cuerpo de Shura hacia tan solo unos instantes

Aioria mira con melancolía la cama, antes descanso del capricorniano. Sus verdes ojos recorren cada rincón, examinándola con minucioso cuidado. Antes se permitía compartir el lecho con el pelinegro, pasar las noches en su compañía y sentirse protegido; pero esta vez, el deseo de estar con él iba más allá de solo querer su protección, ahora anhelaba con fervor sus caricias e incluso un ardiente mordisco en sus labios.

Y Ahora se sentía tan cansado. Los ojos le ardían suplicantes por cerrarse, demostrándose agotado después de toda la labor realizada durante el día. Levantándose sólo para recostarse, ocupando su lugar de antaño junto a la pared en ese lecho tan cálido, cubriendo con la fina sábana su moreno cuerpo, dejando solo al descubierto la cabeza de donde sus ojos parecieron rendidos hasta cerrarse

Cuando el pelinegro entró por fin en la habitación, escuchó la moderada respiración de Leo, encontrándolo dormido y recostado en su cama. Shura dejó ambas tazas de chocolate sobre la mesa, sonriendo un tanto enternecido al mirarle de aquella forma. Cerró con cuidado la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor posible para no despertarlo y caminando luego hasta llegar a su lado. Nuevamente sus rodillas se doblaron hasta el piso, quedando recargadas en este con el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas cerca de la cama; los brazos se apoyaron sobre el colchón sirviendo de sostén a la barbilla del español, quien contemplaba embelezado a león

El quinto guardián sintió un cosquilleo en la frente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose tapado por la sombra del español, cuyo rostro se encontraba muy cerca del suyo, fundiendo ahora su tímida mirada con la de Aioria. El castaño hizo un lento movimiento, recargándose en el codo y bajando un poco la cabeza hasta quedar aún más cerca del pelinegro

Shura sintió el aliento cálido del moreno muy cerca de su nariz. Sus ojos bajaron hasta los ansiosos labios de Leo, regresándolos hacia sus dilatadas pupilas verdes. Aioria acercó vacilante aún más su rostro, inclinando rápidamente la cabeza hacia atrás tan sólo un momento antes de alcanzar la gloria y rozar por fin su mayor deseo. Los labios tan de uno como de otro, permanecieron unidos sin movimiento alguno, en un incómodo silencio roto solamente por los desesperados latidos del corazón de ambos. Fue Aioria, quien usando la valentía proporcionada por su signo guardián, comenzó a menear sus propios labios con un moviendo lento, atrapando los de Shura, e incitando así a que le correspondiera o se alejara de su lado. El español sintió revolear algo en su estómago, dándole una extraña pero a la vez gratificante sensación que lo impulsó a pertenecer aquella muestra de deseo mientras se levantaba del suelo sin romper el contacto y se sentaba sobre el colchón, con las palmas de sus manos sobre el torso del moreno. Los brazos del castaño tomaron la cintura del español, mientras este lo empujaba lentamente hasta que su cabeza quedara completamente recargada sobre la blanda almohada, colocando ahora sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del león y aumentando la intensidad del fogoso beso entre los dos. Sus extremidades exploraron en finas caricias la espalda de Shura, mordiendo y jugueteando con la lengua dentro de la boca del español, haciendo aún mayor el deseo por poseerse mutuamente. Aioria resbaló las yemas de los dedos con infinita sutilidad a través de la espalda del pelinegro, deteniéndose hasta las proporciones carnosas y redondas de Capricornio, tomándolas con las manos y dando sobre ellas suaves masajes. El pelinegro no pudo evitar respirar entrecortadamente, dejando que brotara un suspiro de sus labios con el nombre de la persona a la que en realidad amaba...

«_... Aioros..._»

El quinto guardián rompió aquella cercanía, empujando por el a Shura. Los ojos del décimo custodio mostraban terror, en los del león se denotaba una aún mayor tristeza y decepción

-"Aioria..."- Los labios de mencionado temblaban de rabia, escociéndolos después de aquél beso que ningún sentido había tenido. Empujó al peligro aún más lejos de sí, levantándose apresuradamente del lecho para salir corriendo de décimo templo. Shura reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, deteniendo del brazo al moreno –"Espera..."- Sus pupilas y las de león se enfrentaron, sabiendo por demás que se debían una explicación. El quinto custodio se soltó del agarre con un brusco movimiento

-"¡Espera tú!"- Gruñó con el entrecejo fruncido –"¿Por qué me besaste?"- Cuestionó ofendido. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y sentía herida su alma, tomando aquél gesto del español como una afrenta

-"Yo no..."- Shura no sabía que decir, después de todo aquél beso lo había incitado el guardián de Leo, aunque suya fue la culpa al corresponderlo con ímpetu. Se sentía confundido, con sentimientos encontrados dentro de sí que inexplicablemente cruzaban y enmarañaban cables sueltos y pensamientos que imaginaba se encontraran en su mente. Suspiró entristecido, bajando la mirada dispuesto a que el castaño se fuera; pero lejos de cumplir los silenciosos deseos del capricorniano, tomó su mentón con rudeza, obligándole a que de nuevo le encarara

-"¿Por qué?"- Exigió saber con mayor enojo. Se sabía con la voz entrecortada, y con los ojos a punto de traicionarle dejando brotar cristalinas lágrimas ante la burla de Shura. Al pelinegro comenzaba la quijada a dolerle con aquél agarre, pero no podía articular la palabra más mínima, ni siquiera pudiendo ofrecer una disculpa por haberse deleitado con el sabor de los labios del felino –"Aún lo amas, siempre lo has hecho"- Demandaba furioso, y el español sabía a quien se refería –"Yo no significo nada más que su sombra ¿No es cierto?"- El capricorniano aún no respondía, solo sentía empañados los ojos –"¡Respóndeme!"- Exigió desesperado, soltando la barbilla de Shura, el cual solo tragó saliva, incapaz de darle una respuesta que él mismo no sabía –"¿Qué sientes por mí?"- La respiración de Aioria se oía agitada, algo que le hizo al pelinegro lo exaltado que se encontraba. Sus labios se despegaron tratando de articular una explicación, volviendo a sellarse a falta de argumentos. El castaño hizo una exhalación enfadada, arrugando el ceño y la nariz al agachar un poco la cabeza –"Soy solo su sombra..."- Se dijo a sí mismo, atrayendo sin desearlo, la atención del español –"... no puedes amarme..."- Negó desconsoladamente, y es que amor imposible hiela la sangre y desagarra el corazón. Shura entonces se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, y lo peor del caso era que no solo lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Aioria, si no que por las suyas de igual forma, corrían esas saladas y cristalinas marcas de dolor. Sin levantar la cabeza se dio la vuelta, tomando la dorada perilla con la mano derecha y girándola para abandonar luego la habitación y templo de Capricornio

Shura se despetrificó al escuchar el portazo

-"Aioria..."- Musitó arrepentido. Su mano izquierda se sintió atraída hasta la frente agachada, tratando de apaciguar un fuerte dolor. Entristecido suspiró, una vez más deseando poder responde las preguntas que el león le había hecho, reclamándole a su propio corazón algo que no comprendía. Después de esa noche sabía que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales entre ellos, ya que la confianza y amistad que duró todos esos años, solo removida por la culpa del pelinegro, se había vuelto de mucha mayor fuerza sin haberlo querido. Y ahora que conocía los profundos sentimientos de Aioria, la confusión aumentaba, sólo estando seguro de su reciente anhelo por volver a besarlo...

La cuestión ahora era, se sentía atraído por tratarse del hermano de Aioros, o porque en realidad sentía algo más hacia él...

-"_Shura..._"

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la mención de su nombre, proviniendo de alguna parte en su cabeza. Pasó su mirara por cada rincón de la habitación, tratando de descubrir el lugar donde se había escuchado aquella voz lejana, pero a la vez tan familiar...

-"_Shura..._"

Se volvía un poco más insistente, incluso con mayor facilidad de reconocimiento, pero no podía ser él... NO... el español se negaba a creerlo...

Maquinalmente sus pies se movieron hasta la puerta, saliendo por ella echando una rápida carrera en dirección hacia Aries.

Los rastros de la lluvia se mostraban como charcos en el techo de los templos, resonando en el piso al caer como chorros, formando un sonido de golpeteo acelerado y constante golpeando contra el piso encharcado en un sonido más parecido a chasquido que otra cosa. El frío y húmedo viento le golpeaba en el semblante mientras corría escaleras abajo, mitigando el sonido del caer del agua, con el golpeteo apresurado de sus pies contra la escalera de piedra

El español no sabía con certeza a donde se dirigía, solamente sentía la enorme necesidad de correr y averiguar de quien era esa extraña presencia tan familiar. En su mente solo se formaba el presentimiento de que era él, y este tan insistente se volvía que podía desearlo, que fuera la persona que nombró hacia tan solo unos instantes, rompiendo su mágico momento con Aioria...

Pensando justamente en el quinto custodio, sus piernas lo habían llevado justamente al bosque en el templo del Leo; al mismo lugar donde la estatua en memoria al noveno custodio se encontraba, salvo porque ahora se hallaba destrozada, ya que '_alguein_' aparentemente la había destruido. Sus glúteos descansaron sobre las pantorrillas, en una pose que le permitió tener el rostro un tanto más cerca del piso, logrando tomar una pieza de la escultura y examinarla. El monumento parecía haber sido destruido por un rayo... algo así como un poder...

-"_Aioria..._"

Enfado suspiró. Shura entendía el que el león se sintiera molesto, incluso celoso si su corazón no le podía pertenecer; pero de ahí a que destruyera con su Cápsula de Voltaje la estatua en memoria de su hermano era el colmo. Con lentitud se levantó, girando su cuerpo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la entrada al quinto templo, demasiado molesto con Aioria como para pasar los malos ratos de aquella noche y dejar las cosas así; pero...

Sintió de nuevo aquella extraña presencia no muy lejos de ahí. Si semblante confundido y ya no molesto, se giró hacia la dirección del lago, donde un resplandor de color rojo había iluminado esa parte del bosque, un sitio no muy lejos localizado cerca del lago. Corrió con el corazón en un puño, percibiéndola aún más cerca de sí, el cosmo familiar y ahora reconocible de Aioros... de su querido cupido

Tal vez se había vuelto loco, quizá se trataba de un sueño y él seguida placidamente dormido sobre el lecho, sin aquella pesadilla y interrupción del quinto custodio, ni siquiera ese beso que tanto ansiaba repetir...

Sus pasos se moderaron, disminuyendo la intensidad de la rápida caminata al parecerle aún más increíble el que sintiera esa presencia, cuando pensó que ni en sus más preciados y descansados sueños volvería a verlo. Entonces su atención fue atraída por la sombra que parada se encontraba frente al lago, iluminado solo por la luz que la blanca luna bañaba sobre esa parte del bosque. Su corazón latió con fuerza, con un acelerado movimiento en las profundidades de su pecho, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia aquél hombre, hacia Aioros...

El castaño parecía haberle estado esperando, puesto que en cuanto sintió la presencia de Shura cerca suyo, se dio la vuelta de inmediato, dejándole notar lo cambiado de su semblante:

El moreno rostro de su amable Sagitario era sombrío, sin expresiones que demostraran que se encontraba vivo, sólo revelando la frialdad que envolvían en las sombras a su corazón, mientras vestía una armadura muy parecida a la suya, forjada de sólido y resplandeciente oro, pero teñida a un profundo y oscuro negro como la noche. Por otro lado, el guardián del noveno templo le miraba con odio, apretando los puños y los dientes, pasando una de sus manos hacia la espalda...

-"Aioros..."- Fueron los palabras que pudieron salir de sus labios ante sus estupefacción, contemplando no sólo la faz del noveno custodio, si no también su armadura. El castaño embozó una sonrisa placentera, sin despegar su gélido mirar del español

-"¡Ese no puede ser mi hermano!"- Gritó una voz a su espalda, siendo reconocida enseguida como propiedad del quinto guardián. Shura giró la cara para mirarle, sintiendo como el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras el castaño corría directamente hacia él para ponérsele enfrente con los brazos extendidos

¿Por qué cuanto se puede amar a una persona hasta darlo el todo por el todo, sin importante lo mucho o poco que esta pueda llegar a amarte?

Estremeciendo al bosque, resonaron un trueno y un grito, haciendo templar al español cuya sangre se había congelado ante el fatal que hecho que acaba de ocurrir...

Una flecha negra como la muerte, de un dorado y preciado metal, se encontraba incrustada en el pecho del quinto guardián, mismo que desfalleciendo había inclinado todo su cuerpo contra el torso del español, cayendo gravemente herido sólo sostenido por los brazos del estupefacto Shura. Capricornio se quedó sin saber que decir, desconcertado y sosteniendo al casi moribundo Aioria que se había interpuesto entre la muerte y él

-"Aioros... ¿Por qué?"- Musitó el león, exhalando antes de caer inconsciente. La respiración del español comenzó a fallarle, agitándose enseguida y cayendo de rodillas con el quinto custodio sobre sus muslos, pasando sus empañadas pupilas al que perdía el color en su morena faz, hacia la herida en su pecho, la cual el sangrado indicaba que la herida era de mayor profundidad de lo que simple vista se veía...

Cuando el capricorniano regreso su mirar hacia la dirección donde el sagitario se encontraba, en aquél lugar ya no había nada...

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

_Mi gatito! ToT... Bueno, eso fue todo el capítulo uno u.ú_

_Y si no les gustó, yo sabré comprender nOn, kisses and viva esta pareja ovo_


	2. Only You

_Yo sé que a partir de este capitulo el fic no les va a gustar mucho que digamos n.nU... y aunque se hagan mención de otras parejas, la principal es la de shura y aioros más que nada... las demás jugaran un papel importante después o.o_

_**NOTA:** Lo que esta escrito entre esto _-:-:-:-_ son recuerdos del pasado _

**Only You**

-:-:-:-

Le gustaba contemplar a aquél muchacho reflejarse en la cristalina superficie del lago, peinando su cabello, aplacando con sus manos las puntas paradas detrás de su cabeza que eran imposibles de bajar.

Shura lanzaba una maldición en su propio lenguaje, mientras que en el castaño causaba un efecto extraño riendo como reflejo ante aquella muestra de enojo del español. El pelinegro respondía lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y en los labios adquiría una mueca infantil

Y es que no importaba cuantas veces tratara de sosegar las puntas de su cabello, esas mismas ocasiones se levantaba, rebelde, arrancando un nuevo enojo al dueño que se negaba a obedecer. Aioros se apretaba el estómago, tratando de mitigar un dolor que aumentaba cuando reía con la misma firmeza y diversión con la que lo hacia. Y es que Shura era una persona encantadora, con tantas virtudes a su favor que los defectos parecían no existir...

-:-:-:-

Perpetuo silencio -por no decir calma-, reinaba en ese lúgubre lugar, quebrantado por las pisadas metálicas que resonaban en las paredes del aquél templo.

Abrumadora era la sensación de haber actuado correctamente, aunque en su interior estuviera la zozobra que indicara lo contrario. Esas habían sido sus órdenes, cumplidas para liberar el alma que no podía descansar en paz...

-"Buen trabajo..."- Dijo una voz con aire irónico a su espalda, chocando con una ráfaga y mortal ambos cosmos, tanto el del sagitario como el aquél sujeto al que las sombras del templo envolvían

-"Supongo que no debo preguntar si me seguiste"- Respondió el castaño, aún manteniendo aquella pugna entre poderes

-"Tenia que asegurarme, tú sabes... en estos tiempos no se encuentran sirvientes confiables, mucho menos si estos sirvieron con anterioridad a quien atacamos"- Hirientes eran sus palabras, pero el moreno se mantenía en el mismo estado apacible

-"El hecho de que tú puedas cobardemente abandonar las órdenes de tu amo, no quiere decir que yo lo haga también..."- Justo a tiempo, antes de que un rayo rojo lo partiera en dos, el sagitario viró sobre si mismo, ejerciendo presión con la palma de sus manos para impedir que aquél mortal fuego le hiriera, aunque el escozor en las manos fuera intermitente

-"¡Deimo, Aioros!"- Gritó una tercera sombra a tiempo, antes de que la fuerza del castaño se drenara y no pudiera frenar el ataque de su agresor.

Ambos cesaron aquella riña para encararlo.

-"¡Fobo, no te metas!"- Vociferó uno de ellos, que al salir de la oscuridad pudo apreciarse con basta claridad su malva y larga cabellera, en un corte bastante extraño y degrafilado en las puntas, llegándole hasta las rodillas; con una tez bronceada a la que adornaban su faz, resaltando dos orbes amatistas

-"¿Debo recordarte que tengo un rango superior al tuyo?"- Inquirió con aires de prepotencia el que antes había impedido su disputa: un hombre de piel nívea, cabellos cortos y rizados hasta los hombros de un blanco nuboso y pupilas color miel.

Apretando los dientes y los puños a sus costados, Deimo fulminó con la mirada tanto al castaño como a Fobo antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer fuera del templo. El ex caballero de Athena giró sobre si, prosiguiendo su andar hasta la carama de la sacerdotisa de su nuevo amo...

-"No debiste meterte"- Dijo cortante el sagitario sin voltear a verlo. Su interlocutor embozó una irónica sonrisa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-"Un segundo más y hubieras muerto"- Aioros ofendido, tuvo que darle la cara

-"Era problema mío"

-"Como digas..."- El albino camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar completamente de frente con él –"Sólo no te olvides a quien le debes lealtad"- Susurró

-"Eso es algo que no tienes que recordarme Fobo, bien sé cual es mi deber..."- Respondió prosiguiendo su andar e ignorando el sentimiento de incomodidad que el haber herido a su hermano, le provocaba; aunque las órdenes había sido otras...

- . - . - . - . - . -

-:-:-:-

Como único modo de protección, Shura sostenía al pequeño Aioria entre sus brazos, maravillándose ante lo quieto que de noche se veía, pese a que solía ser muy travieso de día, considerando que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo practicando o atrayendo de cualquier medio posible la atención del español.

Lograba entender sus gestos o algunas palabras porque Aioros lo había instruido, obteniendo como resultado el acertar en algunos términos griegos que le serían de gran utilidad durante los años que se dedicara a entrenar en el santuario; aunque ahora podía hacer uso de esos conocimientos para comprender al pequeño gato que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos

Un hilito transparente escurría por la comisura de los labios del pequeño león, arrancando una sonrisa divertida por parte del pelinegro, quien lo depositó en su propio lecho, arropándolo con cuidado para luego recostarse a su lado y resguardarle de posibles sueños nada gratos para el pequeño castaño...

-:-:-:-

Con detenimiento lo veía descansar. La forma en que su tórax se contraía o inflaba pausadamente, expulsando o reteniendo una muestra de que aún seguía con vida. El que tuviera los ojos cerrados, a pesar de lo hermoso que en otras ocasiones le hubiera parecido, ahora le asustaba congelándole hasta la medula.

Y las palabras de Shion no habían podido ser más claras:

-"_La flecha incrustada en su pecho, contiene residuos de un muy potente veneno que se utiliza para matar dioses; imagina si así es de fuerte, con que intensidad le afecta a un humano_"

Shura se negaba a creer que las cosas fueran tan crueles. Justo ahora que había averiguado la forma de llenar el vacío que el sagitario dejó en su ser y reparar un daño antes ocasionado, apareciera una vil copia de él, para terminar con la vida de quien la esperanza le devolvía... Aunque tuviera la ligera sospecha de que esa flecha tenía su nombre escrito, y que el león sólo había aparecido en el momento justo para recibirla

Con esa intensidad le amaba, sin importarle el perder la vida si Shura estaba bien; y él ingratamente, había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano, de alguien a quien ya no tenía la certeza de amar...

-"Será mejor que te vayas a descansar"- Le dijo el lemuriano colocando una mano sobre su hombro, sacándole de una dimensión paralela al que sus pensamientos lo habían conducido. Cabizbajo y aún más cansado que cualquier otro día de arduo entrenamiento, asintió débilmente con la cabeza antes de levantarse de la silla que en su reposo junto al castaño, se había convertido

–"¿Quién se quedara con él?"- Le preguntó el pelilila frotando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos para tratar de despejarse. El níveo personaje le acomodo las sabanas a su castaño amigo al tiempo que respondía con cierta inseguridad

-"Shaka se ofreció a hacerlo..."- El español se sorprendió a sí mismo con una evidente sensación de celos en su interior al escuchar ese nombre, una incomodidad que procedía de alguna parte desconocida en su propio ser...

-"¿Por qué precisamente él?"- Su entrecejo se frunció levemente, incluso tuvo la ligera sospecha de que su cuerpo actuaba por si solo. Mu dejó su labor de arropar al herido león y le miró con interés

-"Tú estas muy cansado, y los demás tenemos una reunión con Shion esta misma noche..."

-"Una reunión a la que no me invitaron..."- Dijo con un tono bastante herido, a lo que el lemuriano le respondió con tono tranquilizador

-"Pensabamos ponerte al corriente cuando estuvieras más descansado..."- Pero a Shura no le parecía que ese fuera un argumento veraz, si no una simple mascara para ocultar que lo consideraban culpable

-"¡Ustedes creen que estoy loco!"- Alzó el tono de su voz, provocando que el castaño se removiera un poco en el lecho. Mu trató de calmarlo, alzando ambas manos a la altura de su barbilla, tratando de usarlas de escudo

-"Nadie lo piensa Shura..."

-"Yo si"- Interrumpidos, ambos santos dorados viraron sus rostros hacia el umbral de la habitación de Leo

-"Shaka..."- Musitó Mu oprimiendo levemente su dentadura, incapaz de frenar la posible disputa que ambos podrían tener, posando sus ojos del semblante contrariado de Shura, al serio y casi frío del ángel

-"¿Qué quieres decirme?"- El rubio curveó los labios de forma elegante y con aires de arrogancia

-"Aioros esta muerto y lo sabes, era imposible que se encontrara por los alrededores de Leo aquella noche"- El pelinegro permaneció con los puños cerrados, no deseando discutir en la habitación del castaño y menos con él. Una bocanada de aire infló su pecho, mientras hacia esfuerzos sobrenaturales por no saltarle encima. Y sólo pudo contraatacar sus palabras cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco

-"Dime entonces ¿Cómo te explicas la flecha? Porque si eres tan listo como pretendes hacernos creer, debes tener ya una respuesta ¿No?"- Para su completo deleite, el rostro apacible del rubio se tornó en una mezcla entre molestia e inseguridad, dándole a una certeza respuesta al pelinegro de que no lo sabía; algo que gratamente para el español, puso en su lugar al rubio

De los labios del castaño procedió un alarido apenas audible, que atrajo la atención de los tres dorados. Shaka fue el primero en ponerse de rodillas a su lado, tomándole la mano con suavidad y apretarla hasta hacerle saber que estaba cerca, brindándole algo que el pelinegro le había negado...

Impotente, sabiéndose sin derechos a reclamar cualquier atención del león, se alejó de la habitación con una pesadez y abatimiento en el corazón, que sólo era producto de aquél roce entre las manos del rubio y de Aioria, teniendo como significado una relación aún más profunda que solo dos buenos amigos...

- . - . - . - . - . -

-:-:-:-

Para comprender tanto lo que uno como el otro pensara, se necesitaban señas y gestos que la mayoría de las veces resultaban graciosos e incomprensibles. Al pasar dos años juntos, ya podían entenderse frases completas en un idioma claro; en este caso el griego.

Con visibles partículas de tierra y polvo esparcidas por todo el rostro y algunos visibles rasguños, descansaba con las extremidades abiertas de cara al sol, permitiendo broncearse más y teniendo que cerrar los ojos ante los rayos que lastimaban su retina

Entonces el pequeño francés llegaba gruñendo, reclamando su falta de firmeza ante un entrenamiento que en lo absoluto le había cansado. Y aunque le gustaba entrenar a su lado, a Milo, más que cualquier otra cosa, le encantaba hacerlo rabiar... porque de esa forma se aseguraba el tener su completa atención si bien tenia otras cosas sin importancia en la cabeza...

-:-:-:-

Si se atrevía a suspirar, corría el riesgo de delatarse a sí mismo, teniendo como problema aún mayor, el que Camus indagara con esa embelezarte mirada sobre el motivo o el causante por el cual lo hacia.

Y es que ni se le atojaba, ni mucho menos deseaba retener esa muestra de atracción hacia él, no si con eso lo daba por enterado, como el causante de una satisfacción que inundaba cada célula de su ser...

-"¿Me estás escuchando?"- La delgada línea de cejas azuladas se había fruncido en dirección hacia la nariz, dándole un aspecto serio y quizá molesto, aún más cuando entrelazaba los brazos a la altura del pecho

-"¿Eh?"- El griego no había podido controlar el reflejo desconcertado en su rostro al salir del perfecto mundo de sueños y cavilaciones, que en plena conversación con el francés, su mente se había empeñado en tener. Camus expulsó aire por los labios en dirección hacia la nariz, provocando que el mechón que cubría su frente se levantara hasta que la brisa hubo pasado.

-"Podemos hablar otro día"- Levantó la mano en señal de despedida, pero Milo no deseaba que se fuera, no sin algo que lo tuviera tatuado perpetuamente en la memoria del acuariano

-"Nada de eso..."- Tomó el brazo del francés con un rápido movimiento de su mano, sin percatarse que este había sido violento; algo que irremediablemente atrajo la atención del onceavo custodio –"Quédate a mi lado..."- Si bien el griego no había medido el tamaño exagerado de una larga lista de significados para esas palabras, Camus se había quedado perplejo sin saber que responder, tomando tan sólo uno del mar de vocablos posibles.

Como si los nervios no bastaran después de aquella propuesta, el francés emitió pequeñas y divertidas risas al tiempo que se cubría la boca con elegancia, con el brazo que se encontraba fuera del alcance del griego. Milo amaba ese gesto porque le había costado mucho esfuerzo convencerlo de que no era impropio hacerlo, mucho menos si debías ignorar todo lo aprendido a través de estos años; pero no consideraba en que aquella fuera la respuesta más adecuada luego de una petitoria de esa índole

Al percatarse de que no era una broma como pensaba, dejó de reír de golpe, teniendo tan sólo como espectáculo las dilatadas pupilas turquesas de su interlocutor, el amigo que desde siempre había estado acompañándolo en su espinoso camino y que ahora esperaba una respuesta a la petición que delataba el más profundo secreto que el corazón de un escorpión custodiara

-"¿Es... en-serio?"- El entrecejo se le frunció tenuemente, no mostrando un aspecto áspero, si no contradictorio a todo patrón de enojo; una mueca quizás más parecida a languidez. La cabeza del escorpión se inclinó en dirección hacia el piso, asintiendo una sola vez. Reflejo de aquella confesión, los labios del aguador no pudieron retener el impulso por abrirse de forma curveada hasta poner al descubierto la perlada dentadura del francés, en una sonrisa

Sin esperar otro tipo de manifestación, Milo acortó aún más la distancia que los alejaba, teniendo como único objetivo un par de labios francés con los que deseba deleitarse desde que se supo cautivado por Camus.

Vibrando de emoción, el corazón de ambos esperó hasta el momento en que el ansiado contacto se llevó a cabo, convirtiéndose enseguida en un culto por devorar la cavidad bucal tanto de uno como de otro. Separando los labios para retener un tanto de oxígeno que les permitiera proseguir su labor con el único fin de demostrarse sentimientos correspondidos...

O al menos eso parecía...

En el momento que el escorpión colocó una mano en la cintura del francés y separó los labios por un imprudente suspiro, Camus situó ambas manos en el torso del Milo para empujarlo hacia un lado y salir corriendo hacia los adentros del templo de Escorpio, donde seguramente se dirigía a su propio recinto.

Perplejo ante su acción, el griego concibió aquél comportamiento como mero reflejo negativo a lo que él mismo había hecho, sin pedir la autorización del francés para besarlo; y aún más, habiéndole profesado un amor no correspondido...

Un carraspeo a su espalda lo hizo olvidarse por breves instantes del acuariano, aunque inconscientemente seguía indagando sobre lo que había hecho mal, aún cuando su muestra de amor fue correspondida...

-"¡Shura!"- Exclamó con una sonrisa que el español le agradeció con otra.

Aparte de Camus, el mejor amigo de Milo era Aioria, por ello no podía evitar las reacciones con las que lo recibía si sabía lo grato que era para el castaño la presencia del pelinegro, aún cuando este se encontrara postrado en cama, sin sentido ni razón de lo que ocurría en su entorno. Y la pregunta que abandonó su boca no podía ser menos inesperada teniendo sentimientos de esa magnitud por el castaño

-"¿Cómo se encuentra...?"- Cual un puñado de polvo ante una ventisca, la sonrisa del español se disolvió antes de responder con un acento aún más fúnebre que el de su propio semblante

-"Mejor o peor, es difícil saberlo cuando él permanece en ese estado..."

-"Ah..."- Milo bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no poder hacer nada para levantarle el ánimo al capricorniano; aunque considerando que sus pupilas de nuevo se enfocaban por el sendero donde el francés había emprendido una huída nada coherente, él no tenía muchas ganas de sonreír...

-"Dale tiempo..."- Sintió un ligero peso sobre su hombro derecho, y aquellas palabras como una onda cálida que se apoderó del vacío momentáneo en su corazón. El griego no pudo evitar la necesidad de encontrarse con sus orbes, buscando aún más apoyo que ese contacto con la mano del español

-"Es que no lo entiendo..."- Dijo –"Le confesé lo que sentía, sonrío y luego..."

-"Lo besaste"- Completó el pelinegro, a lo que Milo respondió con una mueca de exasperación

-"¡SI! Pero lo más extraño fue que él también me besó, me correspondió con una forma que yo no lo esperaba... ¿Por qué me rechazó después?"- Shura caminó hasta posar su espalda en uno de los pilares de Escorpio, mientras el griego le seguía con la mirada, esperando la respuesta de aquella tan difícil ecuación.

-"Es una sensación nueva..."- Decía sin mirarlo, concentrando una vana atención en sus propios pies –"Quizá le gustó tanto que no pudo evitar escapar... Sentirse toda su vida de una forma para que venga otra persona a reformar todas las constituciones que rigen tu destino, no es fácil..."- Una de las palmas de sus manos fue atraída hasta su semblante, donde permaneció unos instantes cubriendo las sombras de lo que ocurrió la noche en que Aioria fue atacado; aquella gama de sombras y luces de colores que atacaban sin piedad alguna su mente, perturbando su cordura. Al descubrirse los ojos, pudo notar a Milo mirándole de una forma desconcertada, no comprendiendo lo que había tratado de decirle –"Fue una forma de escapar menos hiriente que la mía..." (NA: de pronto tuve la necesidad de escribir un ShuraxMilo, pero ya los puse "_juntos_" en Be Free XDU...)

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"La noche que Aioria y yo fuimos atacados, él fue a buscarme a mi templo..."- El griego sonrió de pronto, trazando en su mente lo que seria una posible buena noticia; aunque el español tuvo que romper con aquella mueca –"Yo no le correspondí como él deseaba..."- Milo sintió que su corazón era oprimido, y la sensación aumentó al recordar las palabras dichas por el español momentos antes

-"_Fue una forma de escapar menos hiriente que la mía..._"

¿De que otra forma aún más hiriente que la de Camus, Shura había rechazado al león?

-"¿Qué le dijiste?"

-"El nombre de su hermano..."- Respondió una culpabilidad que el griego percibió por cada mueca y acciones que el santo de capricornio mostraba, tanto en la forma en que pronunció aquellos vocablos, como en la perceptible lágrima que había brotado por el rabillo de su cárdeno ojo...

- . - . - . - . - . -

-:-:-:-

Pese a que la mayoría no se cansara de pregonar el que como hermano del traidor lo convertía en uno igual, a él le gustaba pasar el rato a su lado, conversando de trivialidades y cosas que por la edad a ninguno en realidad le importaban, pero que era con lo único que podían distraerse después de entrenar.

Había ocasiones como esa, en la que el león se la pasaba hablando de lo bueno que Shura era con él; y aunque el rubio tardó un par de años en entender porque le tenía un profundo sentimiento de incomodidad a la mención de ese nombre, por la idolatría que el castaño parecía tenerle a ese español, el camino hacia el dueño de sus palpitaciones cardiacas sería aún más arduo de lo que él mismo sospechaba

-:-:-:-

Una vez más el lemuriano había colocado sus manos sobre el pecho de Aioria, tratando de cerrar la herida que aún permanecía abierta, sin conseguir algo más que agotarse él mismo.

-"Es inútil Mu, déjalo"- Le decía Shaka, aún apretando la mano del león entre la suya, esperando que este abriera los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que él era la persona que realmente estaba a su lado, y no la cabra...

-"Es que me sorprende que mis poderes no sirvan"

-"Shion dijo que esa herida no era muy común, quizá esta noche sepamos más del asunto"- Mu suspiró y se recargó en la pared, contemplando el cuadro que el ángel y el león representaban, compadeciendo a ambos: a uno por estar postrado en cama, teniendo aún así que luchar contra el fantasma de su propio hermano; y el rubio, apelando contra el amor que el castaño le profesaba a un ser que no él...

Sorpresivamente, los labios secos y partidos de Aioria se movieron

-"Shura..."- Musitó apretando la mano de Shaka, quien no pudo controlar la mirada herida que recriminó una identidad que no era la suya

-"¿Por qué no dices mi nombre?"

-"Porque él no te ama a ti"- Respondió el lemuriano con abatimiento, obteniendo una mirada fría del rubio como respuesta ante su no pedido comentario

.o.o.o.** To be Continued... **.o.o.o.

_Listo o.o... gracias por leerme y por tomarse la molestia de postearme n.n (p.d. medió cosa shaka en lo último ToT, senti ganas de iorar ;O;)_


End file.
